Red And The Golden Boy
by megsegobi
Summary: First impressions are important, especially when meeting a new roommate. When Clary's old roommate moves in with her best friend, she finds herself stuck with a certain Golden boy. And their first meeting doesn't really go as planned... Their clashing personalities make them a perfect match but how long will it take for them to discover this? ALL HUMAN, CLACE, MALEC, SIZZY
1. Move in day

**Hello Readers, so this idea has been thrown around a lot mostly with Clary and Jace sharing a boarding school dorm and not going to lie though it makes things interesting, it drives me crazy. There is nothing such as co-ed dorm rooms in boarding schools. So I feel like this is a realistic/TMI perfect mash. I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm going to updating as inspiration hits me so please don't expect it to be on a regular schedule. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**CHAPTER 1: MOVE IN DAY**

"Izzy would please at least carry one box?" I grunted from the weight of the three I was holding. "I told you I would supervise, now watch out or you'll fall down the stairs…. Again."

I huffed and shot her a glare. Izzy was leaning against the wall, her slender frame pressed her shoulders into the old brick stone as she examined her finger nails for the umpteenth time. "FINE, just stand there, it's not like I'm the one who decided to move out in the first place!"

At this she looked up her brown eyes filling with guilt "Clary I told you before, I don't really hav-" I cut her off there "Izzy I'm kidding I'm not mad about you leaving. I'm just stressed because I don't like new environments or situations that I have no control over." I tried to take a calming breath and failed.

My former roommate gave me a sorrowful look. I had been living with Izzy since our freshmen year of college, we had become best friends in a few seconds upon meeting and have been inseparable ever sense. Well… that was until I introduced her to my best friend Simon. It took some time but they fell in love and have been dating for three years.

Recently they decided they were ready for the next step and to move in together once me and Izzy's lease which happened to be in a few days… Don't get me wrong I'm happy as a lark for them, but I also didn't adapt to new situations easily.

"Clary you could always move in with us." I picked up my three boxes and began descending the 4 flights of stairs to the ground level with Iz trailing behind me. "No, truly you guys need your time together." I reassured her and immediately felt her ease up.

"Look on the bright side it's not like your new roommate is a complete stranger anyways." I rolled my eyes at this "Maybe they're not a stranger to you but to me, I have no clue who your brother is, only what you've told me and no offense he doesn't sound like the nicest guy."

At this I had reached the ground level and walked through the door to dump the last of my things in Simon's van. The real pain of living in New York is that if you want a decent apartment, you need to have a roommate. Being half way through my last year of college not many of my friends needed one and with my mom and stepdad traveling there was no home to move back to. Izzy felt guilty for this change of events so she had talked her brother who had an empty room into letting me move in.

"Jace isn't horrible… he's just…" Izzy let her eyes wander looking for the right words. "A womanizer, sarcastic asshat?" I threw in. She shot me a playful glare "Okay so maybe my stories about my brother haven't betrayed him the best but he can be a sweet guy…"

Truthfully I couldn't care less how Jace was, I knew Izzy's other brother Alec fairly well being that his boyfriend, Magnus and I went to high school together. We had all spent plenty of time together, so I felt confident that this brother wouldn't be too horrible.

We climbed into the van; stupidly I had let Izzy drive. She drove like she cooked… Deadly. I clutched the bottom of my seat with both hands as she zipped through New York. "But, really I wouldn't worry too much, Jace is rarely home and when he is, he stays out all night." I nodded not trusting myself to open my mouth in case I got car sick. We turned onto the next street and pulled over "Here we are!" Izzy chirped up. Simon stood bundled up on the side of the street, his glasses were askew and his curly, dark hair was windblown. He ran up to the door and opened it for me "Good Morning Clary!"

I gave my best friend a large grin "I've never been so happy to see you Si!" He looked me over with a knowing gleam in his eyes "You're just happy to see me so that you have someone to carry things for you" He knows me too well. "Hey in my defense I had to pack and move it out all by myself" Simon frowned then opened his mouth to question this when Izzy walked around and placed a finger to his lips "I was supervising"

Si rolled his eyes and gave me a smile "C'mon Clare Bear let's get your stuff inside before we all freeze to death." Most of my furniture had been brought over and set up the night before. I only really had to bring my bedroom furniture sense Jace was already living there, he had furnished it. It was early winter and I could see my breath in the freezing morning air.

With Izzy actually helping we were able to carry everything in one trip. It's not like I had a lot of things to move in the first place and at least half of my boxes were art supplies. The building was newer and more modern then my old brick stone, to me it felt cold and boring but then again there was an elevator that we were able to take up to the third floor.

Jace's apartment was two times larger than Izzy and I's old apartment but luckily Mr. Lightwood, Iz's dad, owned the building and was charging me half of what most the residents would be paying. I used the key that Jace had left for me to unlock the door and lead the others inside.

I thought that Jace had perhaps cleaned the apartment being that it was immaculate but I remember Izzy saying he was a neat-freak. The door opened into a large foyer that led to the kitchen which connected to the living room. Everything was very open and though it was modern it looked cozy, the walls were all shades of browns and blues.

My room was the door to the left of the living room and the door to the right was Jace's. "I neeeeeed coffee!" Simon began to whine "Here place those boxes in my room and I'll start some." I dropped the ones I had been holding on the floor next to the island, I brushed my hand along the smooth granite and began to hum to myself. I removed my coat and mittens, placing them on the counter. I was completely lost in my own little world of making coffee, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh shit! He does have a girl friend." The loud voice shook me so hard I dropped the empty mug I had been holding onto the floor, it shattered sending shards everywhere. I let out a shocked yelp "CLARY!" I heard Simon yell.

Staying on my tip toes I turned so I was facing towards the living room, Simon and Izzy were emerging from my room meanwhile a naked woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She was tall, thin and gorgeous, most likely a model. Her eyes were a light olive green very unlike my own emerald eyes and her hair was perfect golden curls instead of my crazy red ringlets.

My cheeks began to heat up from the woman's lack of modesty as an even more gorgeous golden god walked out of Jace's bedroom. He had a smirk on his face and was wiping his eyes with one hand and holding a blanket around his hips with the other.

"Hey what's with all the-". The man stopped mid-sentence when he opened his eyes and met mine. His eyes were like liquid gold and froze me in my tracks (not that I had been really moving due to all the broken glass near my feat.) "So Jace when were you planning on telling me about your girlfriend?" the naked girl spite venomously.

Jace eyes stayed locked with mine for another full minute, then he moved his gaze to the naked woman and the smirk that had been wiped away earlier returned "Red isn't my girlfriend, she's my new roommate."

His eyes met mine again but this time they seemed colder and the smirked stayed on his face. Giving me a wink he said "Welcome home" The woman marched back into his room but Jace waited a while before returning also. The whole time I just stood there with a blank expression…. This was going to be interesting.


	2. My name is Clary

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the positive feedback so far! I truly appreciate it! The song I use is THE STORY by BRANDI CARLILE. I know it's not a long chapter but I may be posting again later tonight!**

**CHAPTER 2: MY NAME IS CLARY**

My converse had saved me from the shards of glass that lay by my feet. Yet Simon still insisted I sit on the counter as he swept up the mess. To an outsider Simon and I would look like we were more than friends and they would be right (not the romantic way… ew) we had more of a sibling relationship.

After all of Si's fussing I was finally able to jump down "So you guys want to go get some breakfast or I guess it's almost noon so we could do lunch?" They both gave me a guilty look till Iz piped up "Actually we're sorry Clary, my parents are expecting us."

Si looked a bit queasy, this was understandable; though Mr. Lightwood had been nothing but kind to me he was always a bit skeptical when it came to his children's significant others. Especially after Alec brought Magnus home, I love that boy dearly but Magnus still shocks me sometimes.

"No it's totally cool, you guys should get going. I know Robert doesn't like to be kept waiting." They gave me a grateful smile, hugged me and left.

For the first time in years I felt completely alone. It's not like I truly was, hell Jace and his flavor of the week were in the other room. But looking over that, loneliness began to creep up on me. Deep breathe Clary you can do this; I just have to keep myself busy.

I started by making some coffee, black coffee was always the answer to all my problems. Then with a hot mug in hand I walked to my brand new room. The walls were gray which bored me. A large bay window took up the majority of the wall across the doorway, the opposite side was my four-poster bed (normally it wouldn't be my style but it was a family hand-me-down)

One wall was just simply empty bookshelves, all of them were mismatched with an antique vibe but strangely they all fit together. The last wall had two doors; one to a bathroom of the same boring gray color and the other to a walk in closet that would easily hold both my clothes and art supplies.

Overall it was a fairly large room and very modern but to me it felt empty and cold. Placing my mug on one of the nightstands I began to examine the work that needed to be done. After debating I chose that painting was the best place to start, so I opened the window and started laying out what I needed.

Normally you can't paint an apartment but being that Robert was the owner I had gotten the okay to change things up. I got into a tank top and my painting overalls and after wrestling with my hair for a good 10mins it was up in a messy bun with curls fighting their way lose.

Brushes and paint buckets that I had bought the night before laid waiting for my use; a deep breath for good measure, I just needed to take this whole thing one task at a time. With a second thought I flipped on some music and began to work.

I began to get lost in my secret work of painting and music. Soon light orange paint swallowed the boring, dull gray. The longer I painted the less aware of my surroundings I became, I even began to sing out loud.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true... I was made for you_

_Oh yeah, well it's true... that_

_I was made for you..._

I was pulled from my beautiful world by the sound of clapping coming from behind me. Frozen I slowly turned to the disruption which happened to be my new roommate, ;luckily this time wearing a pair of black jeans and a white V-neck "As interesting as this is Brandi, would you like to go pick up some lunch? I burned quite a few calories last night and could use some substance" his golden eyes gave me a quick wink.

Who the hell did he think he was? First entering my room without knocking, making fun of my music taste (AND BRANDI CARLILE IS TOP BITCH) and then winking at me as if **I **was his cheap one night stand! Deep breath "As charming as you are I really want to finish painting."

Shooting a glare I turned back to look at my progress… regrettably I saw that in my daze I had finished the project. A soft chuckle erupted from behind me "Okay red how about I give you time to shower and then we can go?" turning back to the golden boy I was about to protest when my stomach grumbled "I'll take that as a yes." Was all he said before walking out of my room.

The door clicked shut behind him "My name is Clary, you asshat" I mumbled as I made my way to the bathroom.


	3. The rules

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile! I will be updating randomly but hopefully more often. I truly enjoy reading your comments so keep them coming!**

**CHAPTER 3: THE RULES**

After I had finished my shower, scrubbing away all signs of paint, I threw on my regular uniform. (Grey washed skinny jeans, black band tee and black converse.) I grabbed a thicker maroon cardigan on second thought remembering the chilly almost winter weather. With my hair thrown up into a messy ponytail I made my way into the kitchen where golden boy sat at the island playing on his phone.

"I'm impressed Red that only took you 10 minutes." He turned and let his eyes study me from head to toe. I blushed a bit from his stare but answered steadily "First my name is Clary, not red, not Brandi nothing but Clary. Another thing if we're going to be ro-"

"Stop right there Red." This time my face flushed with anger as he interrupted me. "Let's wait to go over rules, for now how does Taki's sound?" I mumbled an agreement and grabbed my coat and mittens off the counter as I fallowed him out the door.

Walking was easier sense we were only a few blocks away but soon I was struggling to keep up with Jace's long strides. "You're quite short." He added not snidely just as if he was stating a fact "Oh no really, I thought I was normal sized and everyone else was just a giant." Sarcasm was dripping from my every single word.

At this Jace glanced back analyzing my expression, his look of confusion changed to one of understanding as he got my joke. I know he wasn't from here but he must understand sarcasm… I hope.

We reached the restaurant and I was taken aback when Jace reached ahead of me to open the door, he stood there holding it I gave him a quizzical look "Just because I have my fair share of one night stands does not mean I'm not a gentleman." I rolled my eyes at his exasperated tone but entered nonetheless.

Izzy had been the one to introduce me Taki's, though I had been living in New York my whole life I never found this amazing place that had been snuggly hid between a second hand book store and a tattoo shop.

Now after years of studying here for exams I walked straight to my regular booth, Jace fallowing in tow. Sitting across from each other the regular waitress approached them immediately asking their drink orders. Having had two cups of coffee that day I just copied Jace's order of hot chocolate. We then both just ordered our usual (coconut pancakes for me and a burger for Jace) to save her another trip over.

The waitress gave Jace a wink before leaving to get our drinks; I smiled a bit when he decided not to return the gesture. "So red" he started, his golden eyes meeting my green, he must have seen a flash of fire because he continued "My apologies, so Clary" My name sounded like bells in his accent "You have a few rules as do I, should we just go back and forth? That way we can negotiate."

His professional tone made me smile a bit and I saw the humor in his smirk "Well I think we should start with the most important, privacy" I looked him straight in the eyes "Nothing like this morning, knock on the door before you enter my room" he nodded in agreement.

"Better yet let's just stay out of each other's rooms" he added. "Okay. One of my rules, no boyfriend sleepovers, keep it at his apartment. I agreed to one roommate not two." I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"You're not going to allow a boyfriend, that doesn't even exist, to stay over… Yet all the girls you bring home are okay?" he looked totally shocked "It's different, I never bring the same girl back twice." Oh cause I find that comforting, Rolling my eyes I found a compromise "How about neither of us bring anyone back to the apartment and if we do keep it discreet?"

He processed this for a minute "Alright deal". Our food came and we continued our negotiations until all possible matters had been covered. I was becoming slightly more comfortable around Jace "What about roommate hookups?"

OKAY maybe not that comfortable! I choked a bit on the pancake piece I had previously been chewing "NO" He must have found my reaction hilarious and he began to chuckle "Oh come on Red sooner or later you're not going to be able to hold yourself back."

"Between the two of us, I'm sure not the one with control issues Goldie locks." His smirk faltered when I referred to his hair. I began to laugh and I couldn't stop the look on Jace's face was priceless. It had gone from smirk, to pout, to total shock at my outbreak and soon he joined in.

By the time the waitress came with the check we were still in stiches. She popped her bubble gum rather loud making Jace and I fall into silence. She shot daggers at me while placing the check in the middle of the table. I made a move to look at my half but Jace stopped me "I owe you from this morning; take it as my welcome present."

He took out a card and handed it to the girl again without looking at her. Once he got his card back they were on their way. I felt lighter on the walk back home; all the anxiety I had over being Jace's roommate began to disappear… okay maybe not all of it.


	4. Roommate or fake date?

**Sorry guys it's been too long! I have the next chapter in the process and can't wait to hear your responses to a certain flash from the past ;) Keep reading and reviewing you guys are amazing!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: ROOMMATE OR FAKE DATE?**

**JACE'S POV**

"Okay. One of my rules, no boyfriend sleepovers, keep it at his apartment. I agreed to one roommate not two." I can't believe I just made that rule! I, Jace Herondale, was being a total hypocrite. I watched her big, emerald eyes grow even larger in shock as if I had just insulted her but then a humorous smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"You're not going to allow a boyfriend, that doesn't even exist, to stay over… Yet all the girls you bring home are okay?" Phew that was a close one, how did a girl like her not have a boyfriend? Not saying I was interested… I'm not! But she didn't seem like the 'hookup type' more of the 'relationship type'.

Trying to move away from the subject I decided to let my usual cocky side take over "It's different, I never bring the same girl back twice." Something flashed in her eyes at my response but it was gone before I could pinpoint the emotion "How about neither of us bring anyone back to the apartment and if we do keep it discreet?" Now I had an excuse to kick girls out before morning or better yet take it to their place so I could skip out early.

"Alright deal" luckily our food came so we switched the topic focusing on the next rule. I couldn't get this boyfriend thing out of my mind, sure she was stubborn, short and persistent as hell but really how was a girl like that single?

Even her dorky best friend Simon was with my sister (A match made in the darkest parts of hell). Simon had grown on me I guess over the years… Well he's become more bearable… I can stay in the same room with him. But Clary, she's a dork but in all the ways that make her so much more entertaining to be around. Then again, they had only met just a few hours ago but from the stories Iz had told me, I felt like I already knew Clary.

We talked about everything and nothing; I have never listened to a girl talk so long unless I was getting something in return later that night. With Clary I didn't even mind… that actually gave me a brilliant idea. I could see she had gotten more comfortable around me so why not have some fun?

"What about roommate hookups?" She immediately began choking on her pancakes. I wasn't being serious just wanted to see her reaction. Once she regained herself she sternly said "NO" I couldn't hold back my chuckle at her expression. Her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Oh come on Red sooner or later you're not going to be able to hold yourself back." I added a quick wink not expecting for her to retort "Between the two of us, I'm sure not the one with control issues Goldie locks." She shot at me with a look. I dropped my smirk and felt my hand fly up my hair at her Goldie locks reference.

Then Clary began to laugh and laugh. I didn't think she would stop, her little giggles sounding like chiming bells. By the Angel that girl was something else; I even had to join it at some point because it was so infectious.

Kailee came by with the check not at all pleased to see I was having such a great time with someone that wasn't her. We had a fling awhile back and she was eager to restart things, I on the other hand had moved on. Seeing one girl too often meant things were moving past a hook up and I didn't cross that line.

I saw Clary about to reach for the check so I pulled out my card quickly with a brilliant idea dawning on me "I owe you from this morning; take it as my welcome present." It's true I owed Clary but also if I paid for the meal maybe Kailee would think this is a date. She gave me another seductive smile but I just kept my eyes trained on Clary making her face grow a few shades darker, wow that girl blushed a lot.

Our way back the apartment felt easier more care free, we talked easily, cracked jokes easily we were going to get along well… or so I thought.

Once home I suggested that we call some people and go out that night. Alec had been bothering me sense my return to town to hang out with him and the boys, so I figured why not invite the girls so Magnus has someone to hang out with.

Clary returned to her room to finish moving in meanwhile I plopped down on the couch to get a nap in before everyone arrived. Sending Izzy a quick text knowing that she would want to plan the whole night and invite all the guests I allowed to let sleep pull me under.


	5. Golden gaze

**Hello guys so once more this will not be a regular thing but I have just been feeling inspired lately! PLEASE review! I completely appreciate all your suggestions and plan on using them in the future! For now though I'm just getting the story moving, some Clace tension is starting but it'll be awhile so please be patient I really have some good ideas for this story!**

**CHAPTER FIVE: GOLDEN GAZE**

**Clary's POV**

After reaching the apartment Jace suggested the gang came over that night and we could all go out together. I agreed before heading back to my room to examine my next task of moving in. Glad to find the walls dry, once more thankful I splurged and bought the high end paint.

Taking off the sheets I had put over furniture and moving it as best as I could by myself back to where I had originally placed it. I reached for my suitcase first and began pulling out clothes and hanging them up. The closet was huge and had built in shelves on one side.

After my clothes were stashed away I pulled three boxes that were purely all art supplies from my bed and carefully arranged them even more delicately then I had with my clothing. I would say I'm very organized… but in my own way. Meaning that it looks like a random mess to some but I know where every single thing is and can find it while juggling other projects.

Once more getting lost in my work I didn't even notice Izzy enter my room till she snuck up behind me causing me to jump at least ten feet into the air " DOES NO ONE IN YOUR FAMILY UNDERSTAND KNOCKING!?"

She laughed musically at my shriek "Clary calm down, I don't have time for you formalities we only have a couple hours before we have to meet everyone and I need to get to work." I looked at her quizzically till I noticed a shopping bag in her hand, by 'work' she meant me.

"Izzy please, please not tonight" I started pleading while trying to find a way to escape the room. Her tall frame towered over me, for being such a girly girl Izzy was terrifying. "CLARISSA ADELE FRAY!" she snapped at me. "I am going to dress you and do your make up and you are going to let me. OR I could always send Magnus in here."

….Gulp…. If Izzy was terrifying, then Magnus was the spawn of the Devil. Okay not really but it was not something that I would ever want to relive. I cringed remembering the SIX hours he had spent playing dress-up the Clary.

I gave a submissive nod to her and allowed myself to be dragged to the bathroom. I spent the next hour and half staring at the floor tiles while Izzy talked about her day with Simon and her parents "After lunch we brought them back to the apartment and showed them around and I swear dad almost had a heart attack when he saw- CLARY!"

I looked up suddenly coming back into the conversation "Wha?" "Were you even listening to me?" guilt flooded through me "I'm sorry Iz, it's just been a long day and I'm exhausted." Iz shrugged and responded cooly while returning to work on my hair"It's cool anyway I've been talking this whole time! How are things with Jace?"

"Oh he's really… sweet." Her hands stopped whatever they were doing with my hair "Jace…. Sweet?" She met my gaze in the mirror "Sweet isn't the right word, I don't know I just met him this morning. So far he hasn't done anything to really piss me off." Was all I could really say, it was hard putting what I felt for Jace into words...

"Really, not even the naked visitor this morning?" She smirked "Iz you're one to talk, the amount of your guests that have walked into my room thinking it was the bathroom is beyond appalling." She glared at me but kept her mouth shut till she had the last curl up.

"Okay I laid your outfit on the bed, go ahead and get dressed so I can get ready." I nodded and went to the pile of clothes laying out… She had to be kidding! The dress was black and long sleeved, the top was a stretchy cotton material while the bottom half that started above my belly button was all leather.

And of course she had laid out matching lacy, black undergarments… ugh Izzy! I changed quickly but added a pair of fishnets to wear with the thigh high heels remembering how cold it was. Finally I allowed myself to examine my reflection.

My curls were tamed in a fairly thick and messy fish tail braid, with only a few wisps framing my face. Black eye liner and mascara made my eyes look twice their size. And all the black I was wearing gave me a badass look even if it did stress how horribly pale I was.

Overall I was once more surprised that Izzy had turned me into something beautiful yet dangerous looking. I debated if I should wait for her or just go hangout with the guys till she was done, when she walked out. Izzy was absolutely flawless as usual in a dark red, velvet dress. It hugged her perfectly and came to the same length as mine around mid-thigh.

"Shall we go?" she offered slipping into her black heels. It was so unfair that out of all the girls I could have for a best friend I had to pick the tallest one I had ever met. But I nodded fallowing her into the living room where Jace, Simon, Alec and Magnus stood around waiting.

"Seb and Jordan will meet us at the club but we really have to get moving!" The boys all looked up as Izzy spoke, Magnus let out a wolf whistle at our appearance. Simon walked over to Izzy leaning over to whisper something making her blush, she grabbed his hand and led him outside to the elevator.

The rest of us fallowed I felt a pair of eyes trained on me so I turned thinking it would be Magnus, surprised when I met a pair of gold irises. Jace gave me a little smile "You look good red." I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from blushing "Thanks" was all I could breathe out.

Jace was wearing dark jeans, a dark red V-neck and a black leather jacket… I had to admit he looked pretty great…. But uh… so did all the other guys… kinda. Alec was wearing something similar to Jace, Simon was in a black band shirt, red flannel and ripped up jeans and well Magnus was in leather pants with a see-through lacy long sleeve. But Jace stood out from the others, a golden god among the mundane... Where did that come from? Ms. Fray you are losing it!

I could still feel Jace's gaze on me when we reached ground level. The cab we hailed refuse to allow us to sit on each other's laps even after we offered extra cash. "There's no snow yet I'll just take my bike." Jace suggested. "Clary you're the smallest, you should ride with Jace."

"It's freezing!" I complained "Come on Red It's a short ride and I'll keep you warm." I let out a groan at his last comment but told the others I would see them later and ran to catch up to Jace. He was pulling out keys to a sleek dark grey bike, I noticed the seat was rather short no wonder Iz told me to go, anyone else would be riding on the back wheel.

Jace threw a leg over the side and started up the bike "Have you ever ridden?" I shook my head fiercely "My mom told me to never get on a bike with a boy" He chuckled deeply, the sound filled me with warmth "Your mum never met me."

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	6. Blast from the past

**Helloooo! Thanks for all the support guys, you're all amazing and I truly appreciate all the comments and suggestions! THERE IS SOME DRAMA COMING! But don't worry if you wanted happy, sweet story just hang in there **

**CHAPTER SIX: BLAST FROM THE PAST**

_Jace threw a leg over the side and started up the bike "Have you ever ridden?" I shook my head fiercely "My mom told me to never get on a bike with a boy" He chuckled deeply, the sound filled me with warmth "Your mum never met me."_

He put on a black helmet and flipped the visor up then he held out a smoky gray one for me, I walked closer to take it but when I was within arm's reach Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I was about to protest "I just need to fix something." He explained in a husky whisper.

His hand went to my shoulder to the ponytail on my braid and pulled it then laced his long artistic fingers through it so that my curls were set free. Maybe it was my imagination but his hand seemed to shake as he pulled it away. Jace… was shaking?

I kept my eyes on his golden orbs but he refused to meet my gaze focused on my curls. Clearing his throat "Better" he mumbled handing me the helmet. I stood for a moment longer still blown away by his gesture "Are you getting on the bike or…..?" Jace broke me from my trance, I climbed on and placed the helmet over my head. My head was swimming…

I sat unsure of what to do "Now scoot closer to me" I did as told still trying to leave some space between our bodies "Now wrap your arms around me and try to hold on tight." My body fallowed as instructed and I grabbed Jace's belt buckle when he pulled the bike out to the busy New York streets.

This had to be what flying felt like. Then again I wasn't sure if the butterflies in my stomach were from the rush of riding or from the close vicinity to which I was sitting next to Jace. He drove fast but I felt completely safe as he wove through traffic. The whole ride I was thankful he couldn't see the stupid smile I had on my face.

Pandemonium was one of the hottest clubs in New York luckily the owner was best friends with my stepfather so waiting in line was never a problem. After we parked the bike and made our way to coat check the rest of our group had finished their first drink and moved to the dance floor. It was packed tonight I could barely make out the others from our viewpoint.

"Should we get a drink and then join them?" Jace half yelled into my ear. We made our way to the bar "Let's just do some shots so we can catch up to them" I offered. Jace gave an approving nod "How about three each?" Usually more then I started with but I agreed.

Hypnotic music started calling us to the dance floor, we looked for a few minutes before I saw Izzy dancing circles around Simon. I didn't see that a girl had grabbed Jace as we were walking over to the group till I turned and found him nowhere in sight.

Shrugging my shoulders I approached the others struggling to weave between the tight bodies pushed together. Once I reached Iz and Si I started to move with the music and allowed someone to grab my hips and pull me towards them.

I allowed myself to be pulled along by different guys but making sure I was within sight of someone in our group. Eventually the five of us reconnected to do more shots and dance together. We were having a fantastic time, Jace even joined us after a while.

**Jace's POV**

As Clary took her shot I allowed myself to look her over for the billionth time that night. I was an idiot for being so obvious when I pulled her braid out but I don't regret it for one second, she had been beautiful before and was now stunning.

I needed to get my game on and forget about the way my throat felt tight when she smiled at me or when my heart rate quickened because her body had been pressed to mine. Stupid Herondale, stupid. With my last shot drank I nodded to the dance floor hoping to join the others. I allowed her to lead the way until I felt my arm tugged.

"Jacey!" a bubbly voice yelled in my ear. Aline, another ex-hookup run in…. greaaaat. "You should have said you were coming out tonight!" A seductive smile playing on her lips, she was curvy and from Asian orientation, not beautiful but…. Ah interesting.

Maybe a quicky would get my mind off of a certain red-head that God knows was off limits! I leaned over to her so that my lips pressed against her ear "Maybe we should go somewhere and catch up?" I pulled back and saw desire flash in her eyes.

Somewhere else ended up being the storage closet in the back but hell I wasn't complaining. When we finished and parted ways I grabbed three more shots then went to find the group not allowing myself to be distracted this time. Still a little on edge from not being able to focus during my last session with Aline, I was annoyed when i discovered the amount of men surrounding Clary.

So I grabbed a girl and started doing things to move closer to Clary. Maybe I could catch her attention, not sure what I would do once I had it…. But it was a start.

**Clary's POV**

I started to notice that Jace was closer to me every time I looked over to him. I allowed my eyes to scan him up and down, what was it about him that I just couldn't look away? The rhythm sped up and I could feel the dance floor get more cluttered.

It was crazy but I loved this, the feeling of strangers moving to the same beat. Of doing something I normally wouldn't, just blowing off steam with a few friends and people that I'll never see again. I could feel guys staring at me but couldn't help glancing at Jace one last time.

I looked up and noticed Jace catch me staring. A smirk pulled at his mouth and then changed into a suggestive grin. If this was a bad idea I didn't care, I took the last few steps towards Jace. The girl that was just on him had disappeared and the guy that had been holding my hips released me when I stopped dancing.

He grabbed my hand like he had earlier with our eyes locked, green into gold. God he was beautiful, it sounds weird calling a guy beautiful but he was. The dark lighting made him look like a fallen angel and his eyes were full of desire. Jace began to pull me towards him when I heard a voice boom over the music shaking me out of the moment "CLARE BEAR!"

Only two men in the whole world were able to call me that…thick muscular arms wrapped around my body pulled me away from Jace into a tight hug. My thoughts of golden boy evaporated as memories came rushing back.


	7. Not Wayland's type

**HEY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR INTREST IN MY STORY! It means a ton that you guys want to read this! I really appreciate everything you have to say and all the ideas you guys have been giving me have inspired some chapters to come! The next two chapters will be A LOT of information but it will all be worth it!**

**CHAPTER 7: NOT WAYLAND'S TYPE**

_Jace began to pull me towards him when I heard a voice boom over the music shaking me out of the moment "CLARE BEAR!" _

_Only two men in the whole world were able to call me that…thick muscular arms wrapped around my body pulled me away from Jace into a tight hug. My thoughts of golden boy evaporated as memories came rushing back._

"SEB?" It's been almost three years sense I spoke that name. The image of two boys started to formulate in my mind. Both had the same lean build and features of angels; angular and beautiful… but where one was fair with blond, white hair and green eyes the other had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Oh and though they looked like angels, they acted like demons but I loved them for it.

My heart picked up its rate almost immediately upon hearing his voice. Seb turned me in his arms and held me tighter. He was just how I had last seen him; messy dark locks, cocky but lovely smile and eyes with a cunning gleam. "Oh Clary Iv'e missed you so much!" he began softly.

"Seb, how are you here? Last I heard you and Jon were still overseas." I felt breath less but pulled back from the hug so I could study his face making sure he was real. Seb opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by someone clearing their voice.

"Oh what a sweet reunion, Clarissa care to share how you know our dear Sebastian?" The beginning had been dripping with sarcasm but it was enough to bring me back to my current situation. Jace was standing in the same spot and being that I had only been turned around I was basically squished between the two boys.

Seb's eyes flashed to Jace as if just realizing what he had interrupted looking us over then put a protective arm around my shoulder. I watched his dark brown warm eyes turn cold, when he spoke his voice was like ice "Wayland not your usual type."

Anger flashed in Jace's eyes but what hit me was not the comment but the name, Wayland…. Why did that sound familiar? And what did Seb mean when he said I wasn't Jace's type… I know he hadn't meant to hurt me with his words just pointing out that Jace was into easier girls but something about it made me feel ashamed.

Alec found us throwing a suspicious look at the boys hostile glares. "Hey, where's Jordan?" Alec directed towards Seb. Seb kept his eyes locked on Jace while he answered coolly "Said there was someone back home he had to catch up with."

The rest of the group found their way over to us. Seb still had an arm around me… well that was until Simon spotted him, dropping Izzy's hand Si ran up and gave him the biggest bro hug I had ever see. "You damn asshat, of course you would find Clary before you found me." The warmth came back to his irises and a smile pulled at Sebastian's lips.

Seb chuckled "Sorry Si, you know I have a sixth sense when it comes to her." I felt a blush come over my face. "Did you know he was coming?" I quizzed Si. "I found out a few weeks ago that Izzy knew him and I wanted it to be a surprise. I swear I didn't know he was in town till Iz announced it before we left." he replied sounding a bit guilty.

My head was spinning from all this information but I couldn't help but smile when I felt a Seb's cool hand take mine and squeeze it "Okay, how do you all know each other?" Jace blurted out still a little frazzled by Seb's comment. "I could ask you the same question" I replied.

Jace met my gaze and I felt blood rush to my cheeks yet again remembering what had almost just happened, I saw a bit of his anger evaporate… not all of it but just enough. "I'm sure we all have some questions, why don't we head over to Jace and Clary's since it's the closest. I don't think the club is a place for a reunion." We all agreed with Izzy especially since half our conversation had been yelling over the music.

There was enough of us to take two cabs, Jace allowed Alec, who didn't drink to drive his bike back and somehow I had ended up in a cab squished between Seb and Jace. There was obvious tension in the air but I was so overjoyed in seeing Seb I couldn't care less.

Before I knew it I was in my room wiping the makeup off, changing into leggings and a flannel about to tie my hair up… when I remembered Jace's comment... Should I leave it down? I put it up in a messy pony tail, just to pull it out before entering the living room.

I opted to sit on the floor with my back against Izzy's chair instead of sitting in either of the open spots on the couches... one was next to Seb, the other next to Jace. Si ended up in the one next to Seb, Alec sat next to Jace while Magnus sat on the floor leaning against Alec's legs.

Once everyone was settled Alec started hesitantly "Well I guess we might as well start…" Seb took as his que and cut in "I met Jace and Alec when I attended school in England." I realized he was explaining for my benefit sense I seemed to be the only one who didn't know this chapter of the story.

"Jace, Jon and I were roommates and played ball together. Alec was in a different dorm but spent plenty of time in ours. We were all pretty good friends, kept in touch over the years. They usually visit us, which is why I never realized your roommate was their sister until a few weeks ago I was skyping Alec and saw Si's ugly mug in the background. He was picking up some furniture with Izzy for their new apartment. We put it all together and I figured when I got leave I would stop in for a visit." He finished with a big grin.

**Okay so there's the boys' story, next will be Clary and Seb's **** WILL UPDATE WITHIN 24 HOURS!**


	8. Sharing an angel

**Seb and Clary's story coming at you folks! Sorry it wasn't a few hours earlier but I had some major shenanigans at play! Please continue to review I love the suggestions and comments! Keep sticking with me as more of the story unravels. I'm thinking the next chapter will be easy going, possibly even get us back on track with Clace? Thanks again for reading, love you guys!**

**CHAPTER 8: SHARING AN ANGEL**

**JACE'S POV**

OUT OF ALL THE MEN IN THE WORLD IT HAD TO BE SEBASTION VERLAC! Any guy that would have pulled Clary away like that would have been decked in the face…. But Verlac… well he was a different story.

In school Bass, J and I had been the same person; workout, skip class, sleep with countless amounts of girls and repeat. All three of us were trouble makers that would never make it far in life and we accepted it. We were the closest thing to brothers any of us had, Alec included.

That was until junior year of college… It wasn't something I was necessarily proud of or completely responsible for. Let's just say Bass didn't like how close Jon and I had become… so he drove a wedge. In simplest terms, J didn't like me… and if Clary ever found out… she wouldn't like me either…

**CLARY'S POV**

Jace had been fairly quite sense we got back to the apartment… During Seb's re encounter he sat tight lipped eyes glued to the floor in front of him. I watched his long thin fingers crumble into tight fists as if fighting the urge to do something… but what?

"Clary why don't you tell our half?" Seb pulled me out of my fixation. At the sound of my name Jace's gaze snapped to meet mine… did he catch me staring? If he had he didn't care for his expression remained blank.

Slowly I found my voice as I realized everyone was watching me.

"The first day I met Seb, I was five years old. My mother had dragged me along to pick up my brother, Jon, who had been in a fight at school, he was seven at the time. The secretary told my Mom to have me sit in a chair next to Jon while she talked to the principle. I went out and there were two bruised up boys, one being my brother. I took the seat in-between them, about to ask my brother what had happened when the other boy turned to me.

He had an ice pack pushed up to one of his brown eyes and asked me

"Are you an angel?"

"No silly I'm a girl" I responded.

"No I don't believe you, girls are gross and your not gross, you're pretty so you must be an angel." the boy tried to reason.

Once I had informed him that I was Jon's little sister he said

"Jonny is lucky to have an angel looking over him, I wish I had one."

He looked to serious when he spoke my little 5 year old self was shocked by his comment but Jon looked over to him with a solemn expression and said "Bass if you don't try to take my crayons again, I'll share her."

Ever since then the three"

Si cleared his throat rather loudly interrupting me.

"Sorry Si joined our group when I entered first grade, the FOUR of us have been best of friends… Seb and Jon even more so. They were brothers , they did everything together; when one had detention so did the other and when Jon was expelled from school and sent to live with my dad in England, Seb fallowed."

I almost felt my eyes water at the next few lines but didn't allow any tears to spill over "They both would come home during Holiday… but my freshmen year of college Jon told my mom he was dropping out of school to join the Marines, just as our father had done… Well, she lost it and cut all communication with him. Occasionally I get a letter but this is the first time in three years I've seen Seb."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Looking up to see pitiful expressions playing across everyone's faces, from the corner of my eye I could see golden orbs trained on my face beckoning me to look into them… but I couldn't at that moment.

I felt someone sit by me wrapping their long arms around me pulling me into their chest. I laid my head onto their shoulder welcoming the comfort knowing it was Seb holding me. "Shh, Clare-bear don't be upset we're together now and we'll see Jon soon."

I'm not exactly sure how it happened but half way through Seb soothing me the full impact of the day hit me and I felt myself let go. Sleep crept in on my exhaustion and I was out before I could even realize that I was tired.

The new apartment, new roommate was already a challenge but now he was back, My Sebastian… There was so much uncertainty in my life right now that I needed the sleep. Somewhere in my conscious I felt strong arms sweep me up and carry me off to my room. My thoughts though foggy rang'He's back, He's back' in my mind.

Seb was one of the most important people in my life after my family and Simon. There were moments that I would never tell my friends on how well I truly knew Seb. Like the day he called me an angel, Seb became my first crush, ten years later he would be my first kiss, my first boyfriend (though it was only during holiday and we never told Jon)… he was a lot of firsts for me and for him well… I was his first angel.


	9. Wake-up calls and Waffles

**Saying I SUCK is the understatement of the century. Honestly it's been killing me not to be able to write because my laptop hasn't worked FOR MONTHS! I know that's no excuse guys and I truly apologize I will NEVER do M.I.A. like that EVER again! I have two chapters if that helps at all, hopefully the next will be up in an hour!**

**CHAPTER 9: WAKE UP CALLS AND WAFFLES**

_Thick, muscular arms held me tight, everywhere they touched me it was like shards of ice digging into my skin. A shiver crawled down my spine and silent tears escaped, running down my cheeks. _

"_Too cold" I mumbled through chattering teeth._

"_I'm never letting go, not ever again Clarissa." The tone was harsh, a firmness that I had never heard directed at me. _

_He pulled me closer slowly squeezing the last of my strength. I heard my heart rate slow, my breath become shallow…. I was dying, my lips turned blue and yet the stranger crushed me tighter. I hurriedly began to beg for release but the man chuckled deeply. _

_Then my body went limp, it's over, it's over…_

"CLARY, IT'S OVER, IT'S OVER!" Someone shouted with concern into my ear. Cold arms were replaced by ones that burned like fire, not necessarily a bad feeling for it melted all ice that had built up inside of me.

The arms wrestled my body as it violently shivered. Peeling my eyes open they adjusted to the darkness, in all of the black only two golden orbs illuminated the room. Jace.

"What are you doing in my room?" it wasn't accusing just blatant curiosity. Jace let go of where he had been holding and sat across from me on my bed. His eyes worriedly scanned my body.

"Well when you hear someone screaming bloody murder, natural instinct is to run to them… Is it not?" His tone was casual as he tried to hide his fear behind his sarcasm but I could see it still in his expression. Did I really scream out loud? How embarrassing, my first night in the apartment and my roommate probably thought I was crazy.

"Well thank you for waking me, that really never happens." My reassurance did nothing to stop his evident discomfort. I averted my eyes from his gaze to look at the time, 5:00 in bold red glared back at me.

"Sorry I woke you up this early." I apologized lamely. Jace stood up and stretched his arms in the air. Concern still in his eyes but he tried harder to hide it.

"No problem, I was getting up anyways to run." Oddly for the first time I noticed Jace was wearing an unzipped hoody with nothing underneath. I did my best not to gawk but his tan skin was pulled tight across his gorgeous abs. After gulping loudly I looked down at my twitching hands. Clary you're being ridiculous!

Jace must have seen my discomfort and taken it as anxiety because he began to shake his head.

"Forget the jog, how about I start breakfast? We didn't get enough time yesterday to introduce ourselves so why don't we have a roommate day?" His tone was soft, my guess is that he was afraid to leave me after my episode. A smile began to pull at the corner of my mouth a full day just hanging out with Jace… I think I could do that.

After I had agreed Jace left to start breakfast, standing, I mimed Jace's stretch and walked to my bathroom.

Though I was drunk last night my head barely hurt, I think seeing Seb sobered me up. Seb… Seb was back! No not right now it's too early in the morning to let the reality of that crash on me. Focus on today, just you and Jace that's all I need to think about.

A quick shower was exactly what I needed, I left my hair not even bothering to brush it and threw on a maroon V-neck with black sweat pants calling it good. As I walked into the living room Jace's voice drifted towards me, he must be on the phone.

"Yeah she's up" some muffled talking "No, maybe not right away. He can come later but I think she may just want some time to adjust." By now I was standing in the kitchen, was he talking about Seb? It's not that I didn't want to see him… I just wanted to wait to see him.

"I'll give her his number, tell him when she wants to see him, she'll call him." Jace grunted a bit at the end and didn't seem at all pleased to make the offer. The other end must have agreed because then Jace stopped stirring whatever was in the bowel he was holding to hang-up his phone.

"stupidsonofa-"

"Thanks for telling him to hold-off" speaking up to interrupt Jace's mumbling. He turned and faced me with a slight blush of being caught.

"Sorry just after that whole wake-up call and last night I figured you'd want some space." I nodded along.

"You're right, I want to see Sebastian just not yet." His eyes softened, understanding what I meant.

"So what are we doing for 'roommate day'?" I asked with sarcastic enthusiasm. His face brightened as he turned and dumped the mixture in a waffle oven that I just noticed on the counter.

"Well, I never got your roommate interview, so we could just go back and forth like yesterday when we made up rules but instead one asks questions the other answers?"

"Sounds good, you can ask first." I walked over the fridge and started pulling out things to help Jace with breakfast. With him making waffles and me cooking the bacon he started questioning.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" This was an easy one

"Tie between allowing Magnus dress me and Izzy cook for me." He made a disgusted face and I could see he agreed, my turn.

"So why have I never met you? I've met everyone else in your family but never you."

"Well… I own a trading company that I inherited from my father; I don't have a representative to watch the business in America so I travel often between here and Europe. Alec became my rep in Asia but the companies are mainly in China and India so he's here more often. The companies I'm in charge of are not only all over Europe but all over America causing me to be away longer. It's a pain but now that I moved the Main Company here I should be around longer."

I listened carefully not to miss a word, owning a business that large at Jace's age no wonder I never saw him around the Lightwoods' house. We finished up cooking and divided things on to plates and made our way to one of the couches. Sitting facing each other on either side we kicked our feet up and kept going.

"Alright Clary, what's your family like?"

**1 HOUR TILL UPDATE**


	10. Best out of Britain

**Okay more than an hour but I wanted it to be longer then the last chapter because you guys deserve it! Again I apologize for the time gap but hey I'm back in the game! Hope you guys enjoy this, there's an easy going Clace moment**** Who doesn't love those? Also keep forgetting this oh so important part I don't own Clace, It's all Cassandra Clare but I do own this storyline!**

**CHAPTER 10( **_WOOP WOOP DOUBLE DIDGTS_**!): BEST OUT OF BRITIAN**

"_Alright Clary, what's your family like?" _

"My mom and birth father split when I was three, he was in the marines and was always gone and when he was home… well no one was happy. He's a great guy but a shitty father and husband, constantly cheating on my mother while he was gone and well you get it. He moved to England where his parents lived and she stayed here with us. Eventually she bumped into her old high school boyfriend Luke and they fell in love and got married.

He's amazing; I spent most of my childhood at a farm that he fixed up. He couldn't have children himself so Jon and I were a blessing to him. Jon and I attended Saint Xavier's until later he was expelled for getting caught hooking up at school with the Dean's daughter and well I guess you know the rest from there."

The answer had taken me awhile because every now and then I had to stop to eat because the waffles were sooo great! How was it fair that he was also a great cook on top of everything else Jace was great at.

"So you inherited your father's company? I thought Robert was just a realtor?"

"I meant my birth father, I'm adopted." Well that explains everything; I wonder why Iz never said anything. As if reading my thoughts he cut in.

"Izzy doesn't tell people, she's afraid I wouldn't be seen as part of the family. Considering I look nothing like them people usually figures it out on their own anyway." I simply nodded.

"My parents were in a car accident when I was born; there had been some complications in my birth or something strange so I had to stay in the hospital for an extended time, they were on their way to pick me up when they were hit." There was no pain in his words, just a factual tone.

"I lived with my grandmother for six years in Britain till she passed away and ended up in the system till the Lightwoods adopted me at ten. Mayrse had gone to school with my mother and would have been my godmother if my parents had been able to appoint her in time. They hadn't heard of my grandmother's death since they lived in the U.S. and had been trying to track me down for years. My 18th birthday I was given my father's will and discovered there was a whole company waiting for me when I graduated"

I couldn't help but picture a young Jace sitting around waiting for someone to adopt him after losing three relatives. I may have a shitty birth father but I had Luke to raise me and my mother, Jace hadn't had anyone in four years. He took a notice to my speechlessness and gave me a simple smile.

"Clary truly, I had a wonderful foster home and I was only there a little while." How can he be so calm about the subject? Not wanting to push boundaries I just gave him a simple smile.

After this the game became lighter neither of asked pressing questions just continued making small talk eventually we cleaned up our breakfast plates. I got to talk about my passion for art and Jace told me of his fear of, no joke, DUCKS. The brave gold god was terrified by a web footed bird. After laughing till tears ran down my cheeks at his stubborn hatred, he asked my favorite movie. This is always a debate because I have a different for every genre I settled on my favorite lazy day movie, the forth Harry Potter.

"How can you say the forth is your favorite? In a series isn't the first always the best?" I considered his argument.

"Usually yes but by the forth movie they can all do more magic and there's just more action." Jace gave me a blank look.

"Jace, have you seen the Harry Potter movies?" A small shake of his head.

"Have you read the books?" More shaking of his head. I stood directly in front of him arms crossed.

"JACE DO YOU KNOW WHO HARRY POTTER IS?" He looked frustrated and ran his finger through his golden locks.

"Okay FINE! I don't know! I never watch movies and I prefer classic literature not that girl-teen crap." Now I was offended.

"First of all Harry Potter IS NOT girl-teen crap, he's universal, like religion! Second Harry Potter is the most amazing thing that's come from Britain in like centuries and your British!" I knew that probably wasn't true but I mean come on that's a big deal and also my argument was a bit idiotic.

"Correction I'M the most amazing thing to come from Britain, and just because he also hails from my homeland doesn't justify me having to know of him." I let go of the argument walking to my room. Jace fallowed behind me and watched as I grabbed my DVD case. He then fallowed me back to the living room.

"What are you-"

"Grab a blanket and sit down on the couch no complaints, you're lucky we put aside a whole day for roommate bonding because this will take a while." Popping in a disk, by the time I reached Jace and got situated on the couch the Harry Potter play screen was on.

"But, Clary your favorite is the forth, why are we watching the first?"

"Because Jace, we're going to watch all of them." An evil smile crossed my face.

He was only able to release a groan before being shushed. What a perfect way to spend a day.

**TIME GAP**

This proved to be more difficult than expected; countless bathroom breaks, substituting popcorn for real meals and the readjusting several times on the couch and we were only on the third movie. Around the sixth I fell asleep to be woken up at 2a.m. with the last movie's credits.

I originally thought I was sprawled out on the couch but as the surface underneath me moved up and down I discovered instead it was Jace's chest. He laid wide awake eyes glued to the television.

"That" he spoke softly and slowly "Was the best thing I have ever witnessed" A wave of pride crashed over me, I had converted someone and it had only taken 19 hours and 46 minutes (plus breaks).

"I told you, not girly teen crap."

"No I agree with you on that, I disagree where you say the forth is the best, I rather like the fifth."

"Hey, you win some you lose some." I yawned into Jace's chest. Jeez it was late.

"Jace, I hope you weren't planning on moving tonight cause I'm almost asleep." Even as I said this I could barely get the words out. My eyes closed as I nodded off and I heard Jace muffle a response but I was too tired to care.

**JACE'S POV**

She gently yawned into my chest

"Jace, I hope you weren't planning on moving tonight cause I'm almost asleep." Her words were so quite I could barely hear them. She nuzzled closer as her breath slowed.

"There's no place I'd rather be" I whispered softly. My breath began to match hers as I fell asleep with Clary wrapped in my arms.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm not actually a huge H.P. fan but I thought it would be a cute conflict between Clace!**


End file.
